Dame dinamita, gatita mía
by Ishtar Von Diego
Summary: Un pequeño drabble sobre lo que hacen los Haninozuka mientras sus primos están de viaje por tierras remotas.


**Ya se acaba el verano... ¡Una última historia con trajes de baño, para aprovechar los últimos días de "buen tiempo"! Con el frío que está haciendo por aquí ¡incluso me he puesto el anorak! Y no me distingo por ser friolera... **

**Hace tiempo que lo había empezado, pero no me terminaba de convencer, además he estado ocupada. Pero al final he conseguido terminarlo. Un drabble cortito con el que espero arrancar alguna sonrisa. Aunque no tan cortito como otros, espero que sí sea igual de bueno, quizás el término correcto sea que guste tanto. **

**Disclaimer: Instituto Ouran Host Club no me pertenece, y Panini está agotando mi paciencia con los errores al editar el tomo 8 ¡No hacen una a derechas! Por otra parte, Kurumi tampoco es mía pertenece a Naleeh, pero me la presta para que le dé el aire. **

**Dedicatorias: está especialmente escrito para Naleeh, por lo bien que escribe y por todas las ganas que tengo de volver a verla. ¡Espero que te rías un montón! **

**También se lo dedico a Luanda, porque el equipo Actimel tiene que estar al completo. **

**A la col. **

**Dame dinamita, gatita mía**

Buscó entre los estantes del frigorífico, hastiado. Últimamente ése era el estado de ánimo que mostraba con mayor frecuencia. Pero intentar encontrar su "derivado lácteo prebiótico" en una nevera prácticamente invadida por las tartas era como intentar encontrar un aguja en un pajar. Improbable.

Aún más, conociendo a su familia, podrían haberlo desechado con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, suponiendo que nadie se lo iba a tomar. Ése era el verdadero problema. Contadas eran las ocasiones en las que su opinión era tenida en cuenta. Ni para las vacaciones "en familia", ni para elegir la serie que se vería después de la cena, ni por supuesto; para intentar corregir el comportamiento de cualquiera de sus dos hermanos. Y en ese momento era peor que nunca, puesto que sus primos se habían ido de vacaciones. Cada año uno de ellos escogía el destino del viaje, a cual más inusual, y al volver sometían a los Haninozuka a una prueba infernal: tenían que adivinar quién lo había elegido esa vez, o los acribillaban con las diapositivas de las vacaciones. Nunca, ni una sola vez habían acertado, y se habían tenido que tragar un montón de imágenes en las que sacaban a un perro sarnoso comido por las pulgas, un geranio rojo, un banco del parque lleno de viejos con sus bastones y sus boinas... Cuando era más pequeño tenía la sospecha de que en realidad visitaban Venecia y el resto de ciudades importantes del mundo, siendo esas diapositivas – a esas alturas de la vida¿quién usaba todavía diapositivas? - una aberración de la naturaleza, o una espléndida broma; según se mire. Lo peor de todo era que el resto de la familia DISFRUTABA con esos pases.

Les habían enviado una postal desde Daroca, en Teruel. No se ponían de acuerdo entre ellos, sino que cada uno de ellos escribía un párrafo contando lo que mejor le viniese en gana... como siempre, la mayor parte eran reproches a Satoshi, por haber ocupado más de lo que le correspondía. He ahí el secreto del amplio vocabulario de Yasuchika: gran parte de los apelativos que dirigía a Satoshi durante el curso escolar los sacaba de aquellas entrañables postales familiares. Tardó más de una semana en descubrir que Teruel realmente existía (a veces se inventaban lugares, para dar más emoción al asunto) y que estaba en España.

Lo importante era que, con Takashi fuera del país; Mitsukuni se había vuelto incontrolable. No se trataba de que formara un caos allá por donde pasara, sino que sus naturales tendencias, de normal mantenidas dentro de unos márgenes más o menos aceptables (huelga decir, que, en realidad, Mitsukuni siempre hace su santa voluntad, esté Takashi o no) por la acción inestimable de su primo, se habían disparado.

Yasuchika estaba empezando a tener la sospecha de que lo que le pasaba a su hermano era que un tumor hipotalámico estaba afectando a su centro de la saciedad. Ninguna persona sana podría aguantar el índice glucémico de Mitsukuni sin una drástica respuesta por parte de su sistema endocrino. Había que poner un límite a esa vorágine de nata, chocolate y crema, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. A él (cómo no) le correspondía tan ingrata empresa. Y con ese propósito se encaminó al cuarto de su hermano.

El cerebro del hombre, más desarrollado que el de muchos animales con los que comparte ciertas características anatómicas, ha prescindido de ciertas cualidades que le hubieran resultado útiles. Tal vez, si se dejara guiar por la cadencia de las vibraciones del suelo, cuyo origen era precisamente, donde él se dirigía, habría abandonado su propósito. Y se habría ahorrado un disgusto. Tampoco fue capaz distinguir el olor del aceite de girasol. Sólo con esos dos datos no le habría resultado difícil saber qué estaba haciendo Mitsukuni.

El oído no lo tenía mal, así que pudo oír perfectamente el ruido que salía de la habitación de su hermano. Era como si se estuviese celebrando una misa satánica.

Una escalofriante sensación de anticipación recorrió su espina dorsal, y se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si realmente necesitaba abrir esa puerta. Al fin y al cabo, no se trataba de una circunstancia imperiosa. Pero si al final desechó esa opción; si agarró el pomo de la puerta, y lo giró, lo hizo movido por una voz interior que le susurró que su deber era entrar para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba haciendo su hermano mayor no era nada peligroso. Yasuchika sentía un innato respeto hacia el cumplimiento del deber. No en vano era un Haninozuka.

Giró el tan temido pomo con una gran muestra de determinación, rindiéndose al desaliento en cuanto entró en la habitación.

Allí estaban, poniendo perdida una mullida y cara alfombra con una mezcla pegajosa y brillante que no quería saber qué era exactamente; sus dos hermanos. Enfundados en unos trajes de baño de un color amarillo luminiscente, con toda la superficie de su piel resbaladiza y brillante a causa del desconocido mejunje. Contorsionándose como nunca les había visto hacerlo, con unos movimientos que dudaba en clasificarlos entre los puramente lascivos o meramente obscenos. Movimientos grotescos, que le hicieron temer si acaso se les había ocurrido unirse a alguna extraña secta. Dios mío¡¿y si luego pensaban sacrificarlo a algún dios llamado Spynki, o algo por el estilo?!

En el equipo de música sonaba una música que pretendía seguir una cadencia sensual sin conseguirlo en absoluto, como vulgarmente se dice, a todo trapo. Y mientras tanto Yasuchika simplemente se quedó mirando todo aquello, olvidando la razón por la que había entrado, olvidando su prebiótico y todos sus buenos propósitos de controlar el stress. Esa visión de sus hermanos resultaba risible comparada con el ambiente que predominaba en el cuarto: nubes azul cielo y globos por las paredes, infinidad de peluches. El incuestionable reino de Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Pero Yasuchika no se rió. Por el contrario, agarró a Kurumi de un brazo, o al menos lo intentó. Pero la superficie era inestable y lo único que logró fue acabar con la mano pegajosa, amén de una patada acertadamente propinada en su epigastrio.

-¡Pero qué haces, pervertido¿Te intentas aprovechar de que nos estamos divirtiendo inocentemente para meterme mano otra vez, Yasuchika? Como me quede embarazada por tu culpa...- no pudo terminar la consabida amenaza, porque Yasuchika se le tiró encima, para que no se le escapara como una escurridiza serpiente.

-¡En primer lugar, sólo te he agarrado del brazo¡Y además, esto que estáis haciendo no tiene nada de inocente¡No soy ningún pervertido¡Los pervertidos son los que bailan este tipo de cosas para lograr encandilar a alguna inocente doncella (o descocada borracha, ambas opciones pueden contemplarse) y conseguir así sus deshonestos propósitos!

-¡Socorro, Mitsuku-nii¡Que me violan!

Pero el primogénito seguía disfrutando del ritmo que marcaba su propio corazón, ajeno a las tribulaciones de sus dos hermanos menores. Bailando de un lado a otro de su cuarto, alternando diversas piruetas con esos cadenciosos movimientos que el rey del rock puso de moda hace más de cincuenta años. En su onda de lo indecente, con resabidos ecos del pasado.

Escabulléndose ágilmente, Kurumi echó mano de uno de los muchos sillones, dispuesto a destrozarlo en sus costillas:

-¡Ya verás la cara de mamá y papá cuando les diga que te has puesto toda la ropa perdida de aceite de girasol bailando reggeaton!

-¡En ningún momento he bailado esta estúpida música¡Eres insoportable!- a continuación añadió, vencido por la curiosidad-¿Aceite de girasol?

-¡Lo primero que había a mano!- contestó, con una sonrisa radiante. - ¡Venga, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte tu acoso sexual, quítate la ropa y únete a nuestro baile ritual!

-¿Ritual?

-¿Sabías que muchos de los bailes populares tienen en realidad significados rituales de recogida de la cosecha y cosas así? Por ejemplo, las sevillanas son en realidad una danza a la fertilidad, un rito que además permitía encontrar pareja.- añadió con vocecilla autosuficiente- Eso lo saben expertos naturistas de todo el mundo, paleto de pueblo.

Y aunque, desde luego, no se puso a bailar con ellos, Yasuchika se encontró en calzoncillos, mientras Kurumi lo rociaba con aceite por todo el cuerpo (temía que luego fuera a meterlo en el horno, o algo similar), manchando su pelo, sus gafas, todo. Pero podía haber sido mucho peor. Podía haber estado Satoshi. Entonces... Yasuchika no quería ni imaginárselo.

* * *

Días después, en un momento de descanso mientras entrenaban juntos, tuvieron tiempo de; por una parte, acribillar a preguntas y anécdotas de lo que había estado haciendo con su familia; y por otro, de asentir lacónicamente mientras esperaba que el dolor de cabeza no le fuese a más. Y no sabía si era por las gafas o por su primo.

-¿Y tú qué tal, Yasuchika¿Te has comportado correctamente en mi ausencia¿Habéis hecho algo especial? Mamá no ha parado de repetirme durante todo el viaje de regreso que quiere que le hagáis un croquis. No es justo que siempre acaparemos nosotros la conversación de las vacaciones. Está muy orgullosa con las vacaciones de este año, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. Nadie como ella para planear unas vacaciones en familia... eso dice siempre. Aunque claro- sonrió- siempre ayuda dejar un folleto de una agencia de viajes donde guardamos las botas de invierno.- terminó la frase con una carcajada.

-Mm... Satoshi...

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no te has rapado también el flequillo?

-¡Por mucho que sea una noble causa, habría sido un sacrificio demasiado grande!

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Porque no es cierto que Teruel exista.


End file.
